Lock me up with love and kisses
by FluffySensei
Summary: "I can tell you enjoyed the show back there, but I didn't get to enjoy you as much as I would've liked." Sometimes, he would feel trapped and the anxiety would make his skin itch. And so, he'd roam the streets of the never-sleeping city at night, sometimes staying out until dawn tinted the sky a pale pink. Tonight was one of those nights. Stripper!Shion x Nezumi!


/AN: Oh, hai~ Fluffy is back in the house! I'm trying to write something that isn't a oneshot this time xD This one is based off a RP, but I made some changes, so. Here comes the first chapter~/

Chapter one; Only if for a night

Sometimes, Nezumi felt like he had to get away.

Sometimes, he'd feel trapped and the anxiety would make his skin itch.

Sometimes, even grabbing his pocket-sized knife and grazing the sharp blade across a spot on one of his arms or on his chest wouldn't help him clear his head.

And so, he'd roam the streets of the never-sleeping city at night, sometimes staying outside until dawn tinted the sky a pale pink.

Tonight was one of those nights.

Nezumi wrapped the scarf tighter around his neck, shivering slightly. October nights were always chilly, and this one wasn't an exception. According to his phone, it was a little bit past 1 AM, and Nezumi was just about the only one walking around the streets of Lost Town, the working district. The dark haired boy was looking for a place where he could rest for a few hours; and preferably drink until he'd pass out at that.

After stepping out of the alley he'd been standing in for a good forty minutes, Nezumi found the perfect place. A club, _Number Six_, according to the sign above the door. A _male strip _club, to be exact. It looked a bit sketchy, Nezumi thought as he pushed the doors open, but he didn't really mind. He was rather sketchy himself, after all.

He made his way towards the bar, navigating through the crowd as smoothly as he could. He didn't relax until he was sitting on a barstool with a glass of tequila in his hand, stirring the liquid with his straw slowly.

A boy was seated on the barstool next to him. The most striking thing about him was his snow white hair, which looked soft to the touch. He was dressed rather casually in a pair of tight, dark jeans and a maroon v-neck sweater. His red eyes, framed with black eyeliner, gleamed in the dim light of the club as he turned his head to look at Nezumi. The corners of his lips curved upwards into a smile.

"Hey." His voice was cheerful, almost a bit chipper.

Nezumi raised one eyebrow and narrowed his eyes at the stranger. Pale red met icy grey as they stared at each other. After a few seconds, Nezumi decided that a bit of small talk wouldn't hurt, as long as they didn't get too close to each other.

"Hey."

The white haired boy's smile grew bigger, and he took a sip of his drink through his straw. He couldn't be more than seventeen, at most.

"I haven't seen you 'round here before. What's your name?"

"That's because I don't normally go to places like this." Nezumi muttered, picking up his glass and downing the whole drink in one go. He wanted to forget. He _needed_ to forget.

The boy didn't seem to be put off by his unrestrained drinking.

"That explains a thing or two. I'm Shion, by the way." He said, resting his chin in his open palm.

"Nice to meet you, Shion." Nezumi mumbled, beckoning the bartender to come closer. He was far from done.

Shion smiled again, his tongue peeking out slightly between his teeth.

"Alright, Mr. Mysterious. When are you going to tell me _your_ name?"

"Is it really necessary for you to know?" Nezumi picked up his new glass, eyeing the contents with an indifferent expression.

"Very necessary."

"Fine. My name is Nezumi."

Shion grinned. "Rat?"

"Oh, shut up, you."

"Very well, Nezumi. I'll be up there-"he pointed over at the stage in the middle of the room, "in a few minutes. Be sure to watch my performance, okay?"

"Performance?" Nezumi raised one of his eyebrows again in surprise. "You're a dancer?"

Shion snorted.

"Yeah, right, a 'dancer'. Anyway, stay right here. You'll get a great view."

"Well, I'm not going anywhere." Nezumi shrugged, making himself more comfortable. Well, as comfortable as you can possibly get on a barstool, which isn't very comfortable at all. He tried his best to look casual in anyway, just to keep up the image. There was something about Shion that… caught his attention, be it his appearance or his way of talking to a complete stranger as if they were already friends.

"Great!" Shion stood up from his chair, leaving his barely touched drink on the counter. "I'll find you again after the show, so sit tight. Bye~."

He waved as he left, and Nezumi raised his glass in some sort of mock-salute. Well, he thought as he downed his second drink, at least he'd found something that would occupy his mind for a while. He wasn't simply getting at the high amount of alcohol, even if that certainly was involved as well.

Exactly seven and a half minutes later, Nezumi had just finished his fourth glass of tequila, and was hard as a rock.

The cause of his state was Shion, currently grabbing the pole with one hand and pumping his hips to the beat of _You can leave your hat on, _dressed in nothing but the tiniest pair of shorts Nezumi had ever seen. His head was tilted back and his eyes shut, his free hand slowly running down his torso, stopping just above his crotch.

Nezumi actually thought he might die if this would go on for much longer, but that might just have been the tequila speaking.

With a final bass – and – drums solo, the music stopped and Shion hurried off the stage, but not before sending a devious wink Nezumi's way.

_Oh god, that's it, I really am going to die…_

Nezumi seriously considered ordering yet another drink, but decided that even more alcohol might just make the entire situation worse.

"Hey, Nezumi!"

Nezumi turned around and was met by Shion's smiling face. He looked as if he'd just finished a play or a violin concert or something and was waiting for some praise from his parents, rather than a person who'd just finished a strip tease in front of at least 50 people. Suddenly, Nezumi felt one of his occasional headaches kick in.

"So, what did you think about the show, hm?"

For the first time in years, Nezumi didn't have a witty answer prepared.

"I, uh…" he mumbled, a blush slowly spreading across his cheeks, "It was… Well, um…"

Shion seemed to get the point, maybe because of the clearly visible bulge in Nezumi's pants. He smirked.

"Hey, come with me. I've got a surprise for you."

At that, Nezumi honestly thought he was going to faint. He somehow managed to stand up, and allowed Shion to lead him through the crowded, dimly lit room. They ended up somewhere in the back of the club, in a corridor with door on both sides. Shion stopped in front of door number six, pushed it open and leaned in to whisper in Nezumi's ear.

"I could tell you were enjoying the show back there, but I didn't get to enjoy _you_ as much as I would've liked."

Nezumi let out a shaky breath, unconsciously putting his hands on Shion's narrow hips. When was the last time he slept with someone because he actually wanted to? He couldn't remember. Probably years ago, he decided, as his tequila-drenched brain deemed every rational thought unnecessary.

Nezumi slowly slid one of his hands up the back of Shion's shirt, his nails raking slightly across the soft skin of his back. Shion moaned, pressing feather-light kisses onto Nezumi's neck.

They somehow made it into the room, and Shion pushed Nezumi down into a sitting position on the bed, straddling him. He slowly moved his hips back and forth, grinding their erections against each other. By now, Nezumi was panting heavily, sucking and biting Shion's shoulder, leaving marks.

"I've been thinking about you all night…" Shion whispered throatily, "Been thinking about what doing it with you would be like. God, I want you so bad…"

Nezumi groaned, digging his fingers into the skin of Shion's hips, pressing his body closer to his own. The alcohol was making everything a bit foggy, and he almost found it difficult to form a coherent sentence.

"Fuck, Shion, I need you, I-"

He was interrupted by the sound of a phone alarm ringing, and suddenly Shion was no longer sitting in his lap. He was leaning against the wall, grinning and holding his phone in one hand.

"Whoops, dear. Looks like our time is up."


End file.
